


Surprises

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible follow up to Harem boy and Letting go with exploring Quatre’s fantasies.  Quatre’s POV so somewhat different in tone then the prior two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



It was my fantasy, but Trowa being the good sport he is was not only willing to play along but set the whole thing up. We lay in bed one night just talking casually about what things we would like to try. It was just a fun post coital conversation that I never gave a second thought to. Trowa on the other hand decided to do something about it.

I’ve always loved the earth and the many forces of nature. A thunderstorm with its flashes of light and shattering booms speaks to a very primal part of me. Once the rain starts to fall chances are you can find me on the window seat mesmerized by the ballet of light and sound. Later on as the storm heightens and the passion is as tangible as the water in the air, I’ll go looking for Trowa but those first moments are mine to savor.

The ocean does the same thing to me. Its like feeling the pulse of the earth herself, knowing how alive she is. I can spend hours just watching the waves as they move up and down the shore. It refreshes and invigorates my soul. A day at the beach is better that a week anywhere else.

As I was saying the fantasy was mine. It’s very basic actually, a thunderstorm, a cave on a secluded beach, a blanket and a bottle of wine. For all the hype and fluff surrounding my public persona I am a simple man underneath. I am much happier at home with Trowa and my violin then attending a benefit at the symphony.

It was early September and the air was crisp and cool but not yet cold when we stepped off of the plane. I had no idea why Trowa had insisted on a sudden long weekend away but work had been hectic the few months prior and I was ready for some time off. Getting away and being unreachable sounded like a wonderful idea so it didn’t take much to convince me.

It was past tourist season so the hotel was almost empty. The relative solitude allowed us plenty of privacy for quiet dinners in the restaurant and long strolls on the beach. We also indulged in some discrete and not so discrete making out by the pool, the hot tub and the lounge chairs.

Sunday morning I awoke to the sound of Trowa moving around the room. The curtains were open and through the window glass I could see storm clouds piling up, darkening the sky. I yawned and snuggled down in the bed. Warm and cozy, content to just lie there and drift in and out of dreamland.

“Time to get up.” Trowa’s voice was soft and low as it pulled me out of my early morning stupor.

“mmmmmmmmmm, sleepy, warm. Don’t wanna. You come back to bed.”

He shook his head and nodded towards the window, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “Storm coming. First storm of the fall.”

I blinked, trying to wake up my sleepy brain. There was some significance to his words that I was missing. I smiled up at him and pulled back the blankets enticingly. “All the more reason to crawl back in here with me.”

He just smiled, shook his head and repeated that it was time to get up. Grumbling I hauled myself out of bed and put on the clothes he handed me, glad that we had showered the night before as the last bout of love making had been sweaty, and messy but oh so satisfying.

When I was dressed he handed me a rain slicker then shouldered his obviously full backpack. He grabbed his slicker off the chair by the door then turned to face me.

“Ready?”

I nodded, a bit unsure. Trowa can be enigmatic when he wants to be but he is usually a lot more forth coming when it is just the two of us. He had something planned and at that moment I had no idea what it might be. I was curious but not enough to badger him or ask him to ruin his surprise.

We headed out of the hotel and out onto the beach. I stopped to kick off my shoes and shoved one each into the pockets of my slicker. Trowa laughed and then followed suit. It was chilly out but I was not about to pass up a chance to bury my feet in the sand.

We wandered down the beach hand in hand enjoying the feel of wind in our faces. The rapidly strengthening gusts brought with them the distinctive smell of the ocean and the far off cry of the seabirds. We walked and the rain began to fall, indistinguishable at first from the mist of the fog and ocean water in the air. As it began to rain harder I paused to button my slicker then noticed that Trowa had begun to angle away from the water, leading me towards the cliff face that dominated the edge of the beach, a natural barrier between the ocean and the world beyond it.

As we approached I was able to see the outline of a darker area indicating a cave in the wall. He squeezed my hand then let go as he bent down to stoop under the low over hang. Inside we were both able to stand and move around. The sand was warm and dry under my chilled feet. Trowa set his backpack down and pulled a blanket from it then spread it on the ground. We both brushed off our feet and then settled in the middle. Seated we were able to see the rain as it came down and hear the wind and the ocean but still be warm and dry. We discarded our slickers and tossed them out of the way.

Trowa removed a bottle of wine from his backpack and poured us both a glass. Handing me his glass to hold he wiggled the bottle into the sand so it would stand upright on its own. I had to smile at the contrast between the expensive bottle and sand it was half buried in.

He cleared his throat and then tipped his glass towards me proposing a toast. “Here’s to making fantasies, realities.” I tapped my glass to his and we both took a sip.

“That’s what this was about? This trip? So you could fulfill my fantasy?” I couldn’t help but smile, my free hand reaching out to caress his leg.

He nodded and smiled. “I love you. I want to make all your fantasies come true.”

“You do love, you do.”

I leaned forward to kiss him; his lips soft and pliant under mine. I could taste him flavored with wine and a hint of ocean salt. I pulled back a bit to study his face. Marveling at the beauty of this man I was lucky enough to call my own. Beads of rainwater still clung to his skin and I gave into the urge to lick them away. His eyes slowly opened, the look of desire deep and searching.

He set down his wine and reached for my glass. I passed it to him, not watching what I was doing but focusing on his lips. My hand bumped his and the wine sloshed in the glass spilling over and splashing onto his chin. I leaned in, drawn to the glistening red droplets licking them off his skin and chasing the path they wound down his throat, pausing to nibble and suck on his adam’s apple. He swallowed sending vibrations back through my tongue, the motion giving the impression of a returned caress brushing lightly against the tip of my tongue. I went for the bottom of his shirt and fumbled, trying to take it off with only one hand. He reached for the wine glass but I shook my head wanting to taste more of the heady vintage I had just sampled. He tilted his head to the side then pulled his shirt off and tossed it towards the back of the cave. I pushed on his shoulder and gestured for him to lie back.

When he was comfortable I tilted the glass over him allowing the warming liquid to spill across his chest, the crimson contrasting with his skin. I trickled it over both nipples and then across his abs watching fascinated as it darken where it pooled in his navel. The rest of the glass went unheeded as it was tossed to the side, the leftover wine staining the pristine sand. I lowered my head and let the flat of my tongue trace the where the wine had stained Trowa’s skin. My tongue circled first one nipple then the other, sucking and nibbling as he moaned his approval. I worked his way down tracing the lines of Trowa’s abs, my tongue flicking over the tops of the muscles then delving down in the valleys. He fisted my hair in his hands, convulsively tightening and relaxing his grip.

I helped him divest himself of his pants and boxers then continued my oral exploration. Holding his gaze I dipped a finger in the wine still pooled in Trowa’s navel and licked the wine off as it rolled down my finger. Trowa’s breath hitched and he moaned softly bucking his hips up seeking contact. I dipped my finger in again, this time allowing it to spill off the tip and onto the head of Trowa’s cock. The next drops made a crumb trail down the underside followed by long slow strokes of my tongue. Trowa groaned and thrashed his head from side to side, his hips arching into each teasing touch, craving more. More drops this time running across the wrinkled skin of his balls and down. I tongued them clean then sucked first one then the other in my mouth rolling each one with my tongue. My other hand lightly stroked his entrance.

I stood and quickly undressed, stroking myself as Trowa watched sprawled wantonly on the blanket, a gift I planned to show my deepest appreciation for.

“Lube? Backpack?”

He nodded and let his eyes slipped closed as he pumped his erection to ease the need. The lube was in the front pocket as I suspected. I returned back to where I had been between Trowa’s spread legs. Pausing along the way to brush my fingers up the inside of his thighs.

I squeezed some lube on my fingers then brushed his entrance before carefully slipping one inside. With my other hand I pulled his hand from his erection. Two of his fingers went into my mouth. I sucked up and down them mimicking the motion of the thrusts inside him. I added a second finger inside, stretching and prepping. When he was ready I withdrew them making sure to brush his prostrate several times. Nips on his fingertips accompanied each brush and he bucked up into the stimulation. Moans echoed around the cave until I was encapsulated in the sound of his voice. Blocking out the wind and the ocean’s roar. I let his fingers fall from my lips and positioned myself before slowly pushing in. I eased in bit by bit not wanting to rush and hurt him. The urge to thrust was excruciating and I bit my lip trying to keep my control. His legs wrapped around my waist pulling me in deeper. I moaned and gripped his hips tightly. My thrusts matching the pace set by his movements. It wasn’t long before he was sobbing out his climax and mine followed closely when his muscles contracted around me.

I collapsed on him unable to move and unwilling to do anything that might lessen the afterglow. I felt him shift under me then the sound of a zipper. My eyes opened slowly and I watched beneath heavy lids as he pulled another blanket out of the backpack and arranged it over us. I pulled out and moved to lie beside him, happy and sated.

His had brushed my bangs to the side and feather light lips brushed across my forehead. “Did the reality live up the fantasy?”

I looked out at the still pouring rain and was acutely aware how his heartbeat seemed blend into the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The raging heat from his skin was now comfortable warmth and our entangled limbs caressed each other. “No” I sighed softly and snuggled closer “it was better.” 


End file.
